Stalker
by Evie The Semi Great
Summary: Max was working in the computer lab at her school when she recieved a strange message from a freak who knew everything about her. This guy has fallen in love with her and is determined to find her and take her... R&R pleez, my first Batman Beyond fic!
1. The Computer lab

Stalker  
  
  
Chapter 1: The computer lab   
  
  
  
It started out innocent enough. Max was researching for an assignment on one of the school's computers when a message popped out of nowhere. "Hello." Max read. "Who is this?" She typed in response. "Someone…I'd like to get to know you Kiki." Max jumped away from the computer, only her mother called her Kiki. Carefully she sat in the computer chair again. She calmed herself and typed in response, "Do I know you?" "No, but I know you." The stranger began to list all her personal information; date of birth, home address, phone number…this guy knew everything. She tried to shut down the computer but an electric shock shot from it. "I wouldn't do that Max." The stranger typed.   
  
Max was terrified, she tried to get out of the computer room but whenever she ran to a door it would shut in her face. "Where are you?" She shouted. No answer. "I said where are you!?" Her breath was heavy and her heart pounded in her chest. Carefully, she walked over to her backpack, which was lying, on the ground next to the "possessed" computer. She reached inside, searching for her cellphone. //I have to call Terry// she thought. Finally she reached it, the pounding in her chest settled and she started to breathe normally again.   
  
Her hand shook slightly yet she dialed Terry's number with no difficulty. "Come on Terry…pick up! Please pick up!" She whispered to herself. "Hello?" It was Terry's little brother. Just her luck. "Is Terry there?" She asked; trying not to sound scared. "Yeah, why?" "I-I-I need to talk to him." "Say the magic wooooooorrrrrdddd!" Max was becoming VERY impatient. She looked up at the computer screen. It was blank, except for the last message the stranger sent her. //good, that freak stopped talking// she thought. She heard a lot of yelling but finally she heard Terry's deep, soothing voice. "Max? What's up?" He asked. "Uh, Ter? I need you to come over to the school, now." She told him. "Is something wrong?" "You could say that." She said in a squeaky, amazingly scared voice. "I'm on my way."  
  
"So, Batman is coming eh?" A voice said. "Who's there?!" Max shouted. She backed up against the nearest wall she could reach. "It's only me Kiki." The voice said again. It was that freak sending her messages over the computer. Max searched her mind to see if she recognized the voice…nothing. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her stomach began to feel queasy. "Like I said, I'd like to get to know you." "Why do you need to get to know me? You already know everything there is to know." Max retorted. She felt a cold hand come up from behind her. It tickled her chin, it's icy fingers chilling Max's very soul. "Not everything…"   
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? It's my first time writing a Batman Beyond fic, so tell me what you think! 


	2. Rescued

A/N: thanks so much to the people who have reviewed my fic.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rescued  
  
  
  
  
Max was frozen, not knowing what to do or where to go. Suddenly (It's always suddenly) Batman burst through the window into the computer lab. "Ter… I mean Batman!" She shouted. Quickly, she freed herself from the ghost-like hand's grasp and ran to Batman. "What happened?" He asked. "THAT happened." Max pointed to the hands that were sticking out of the wall. Batman walked up to them and tugged, his hands went right through them. "Not very smart are we Batman?" A sharp pain shot into his gut. "Lightning?" Max thought. Then she remembered, the shock the computer gave her…it must be the same thing that was hurting Batman.   
  
She ran as fast as she could over to her backpack. After she had acquired it she began to beat at the computer, hitting it with all the force she could muster. Finally, it shut off. Batman lay in a heap on the ground; he could still feel the pain. Max bent down next to him, "Are you all right?" She asked. "I just got the crap kicked out of me. By a computer no less…how would you be?" "Sorry I asked." Batman stood up and slowly, walked over to the wall where the hands were. He felt the wall; there was nothing there. "Maybe the computer was controlling it." Max suggested. "Or maybe…" Batman started. "It was being controlled from the other side."   
  
Before Max could say anything Batman had punched a hole into the wall. With some difficulty, he climbed through the hole (of course) onto the other side. After a few minutes he came back with a tiny electronics chip in his hand. "That's all that did this?" Max asked as she examined it. "I don't know but I better let Bruce see it." Max nodded and picked up her backpack. "But first could you take me home?" She asked. "Of course." Batman responded. They walked to the window, Batman limping slightly. "I don't think I'll EVER come into the computer lab again." Max told him. Batman responded with a smile and they were off.   
  
  
  
A/N (Again): Short, yes I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer. 


	3. Send in the clones

Chapter 3: Send in the clones  
  
  
  
  
After dropping Max off at her apartment, Batman headed toward Bruce Wayne's mansion to try and find the origins of the strange chip he held in his palm. He let himself into the dark gloomy mansion and down to the cave where Bruce sat at his computer. Batman took of his mask, exposing the teenager beneath it, Terry Miginus (I know I probably spelled his last name wrong. Sorry!). Bruce, without turning around, asked, "What have you got for me today?" "A chip, I need you to find out where it came from." Bruce examined the chip from the brand to the wires inside it. "I don't know where it came from." Bruce finally admitted. "What do you mean?" Terry asked him. "I mean I don't know where it came from. This chip is used in over 30,000 electronic devices all across Gotham. How am I supposed to trace it back to its original user?" "Patience!" Terry snapped. "I know you're worried about Max. Why don't you spend the night with her?" "What, you mean like a slumber party?" Terry joked. "You know what I mean. Stay with her so you can protect her." Terry put his mask back on and inserted his communications microphone into his ear. And without a word he jumped into the batmobile and took off.   
  
Batman maneuvered his way through Gotham toward the small apartment complex that Max called home. After finally reaching his destination, Batman jumped from the batmobile onto the small balcony that lead to Max's apartment. He was surprised when the first thing he saw was Max, dressed in a tight fitting red dress. "Max, I'm gonna stay here tonight to…" He started but Max put a finger over his lips. "You don't need to say anything Bat boy." She said with a smile. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "I feel great!" Max began. She pulled Batman into her apartment and although Batman was quite confused he didn't resist. "Except…" Max began to walk away but then swerved around. "You're still alive." From behind her Max pulled out a long silver dagger. She began to run at Batman, the dagger raised above her head. "Terry, that's not Max." Bruce told him. "I kinda figured that out already!" Batman shouted as he dodged one of the clone's attempts to puncture his flesh. "The real Max is somewhere inside the house. Go find her!" Bruce informed him. "Yeah, as soon as I get rid of this thing."   
  
Max's clone took another swing at Batman before running into the wall behind him. Quickly, Batman rammed his head into the clone's stomach sending them through the wall, out onto the balcony. Batman was about to throw her over the edge of the balcony when Bruce began talking again. "Wait Terry! That might be Max!" He shouted. "This can't be Max!" Terry shouted back. "You're right. It can't be." A voice told him. "Because she's here with me. Enough playing Bat Boy. Come get me." Without another word Terry flipped the clone over the edge to the street below. Terry ran throughout the house, opening and closing every door he came across. Finally he came to Max's bedroom door, the last door in the house. He flung it open to reveal Max, tied to a chair. "Just in time Bat Boy…just in time." 


	4. Deformed

1 Chapter 4: Deformed  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give her back!" Batman shouted at the voice. "You know, it's not often the enemy just hands over his hostage…especially not such a beautiful hostage…" Max's hair came up and down, the enemy was invisible and he was toying with Max. "Leave her alone!" Batman shouted again. "You aren't very smart are you?" The voice spoke. Out of nowhere a desk came flying at Batman. The Bat jumped out of the way and the desk hit the wall behind him. Another object came flying at him and he got out of the way only seconds before the object hit the wall again.  
  
It seemed like ages before the enemy ran out of things to throw at Batman. Tired and beat, Batman leaned against the wall, gasping for air. "You're not much better than my expectations Bat boy." The voice said again. "Well you didn't really fit mine either. There's no light in your attic." Batman retorted. The enemy chuckled. "And why would you say that?" "Because you underestimate me." Before the voice could say another word, Batman chucked one of his (let's call the Bat knifes) in the direction of the voice. He heard a painful scream and the enemy came into vision.  
  
Batman looked at the deformed figure. Different parts of his body were out of place and his skin was a yellow-ish color. Batman looked over at Max; her eyes were wide; full of fear and shock. The figure let out a howl and jumped out Max's window, now all of them knew what he looked like.  
  
The next morning Terry awoke to the sweet smell of bacon and sausage. "You finally woke up." Terry heard Max shout from the kitchen. He moaned and sat up. "It didn't take you long to fall asleep. Some bodyguard you are." Terry snorted and heard Max chuckle, "just like Bruce."  
  
After doing their morning things, Terry and Max headed over to the arcade. The place was buzzing with kids from high school and college. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here…" Terry started. "Oh come on. You need a break from your job. Besides, it's supposed to be packed on Saturdays." Max urged. "You know what I mean Max." Terry's eyes were serious and full of concern. This stalker of hers knew everything about her; shouldn't he know what places she hung out at? "Come on Ter. I'll be fine, you'll be here to protect me, right?" Terry sighed and Max dragged him over to an empty video game in the center of the arcade. Terry didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that someone was watching them… 


	5. An alliance

Chapter 5: An alliance  
  
After walking for a long time, Terry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Max's arm; pulling her to a stop. "I don't think we should be here." He told her with worry in his eyes. "Come on Batboy! We never get any fun anymore!" Max whined. Terry shook his head and began pulling Max to the exit. "Hey! Let go of me! I'm not a rag doll!" Max squealed. "It's not safe here Max." Terry told her irritably. "TERRY!!!"  
  
Once outside Max whipped herself around, causing her to smash into Terry's chest. She looked up into Terry's eyes with longing. If it weren't for Dana... "Are you ok Max?" Terry interrupted her thoughts. "I'm fine..." Remembering her tantrum in the arcade she punched Terry. "Why'd you drag me out?! We were supposed to have fun!" Max screamed. Suddenly, something whipped past Terry's head. "What the hell..." said Terry. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Terry and his girlfriend? What brings you two love birds to our side of town?"  
  
"Jokers..." Terry mumbled. "Max I want you to leave. Now." He ordered. "No way Ter." Max responded; her hands on her hips. "What do you want Joker?" Terry asked. "Oh, nothing in particular..." One of the larger jokers pinned Terry up to the wall. "So...you're Batman eh? I would've never guessed." The leader announced. Terry was shocked...the Jokers knew he was Batman... "How'd you..." "How'd we find out? Well let's just say someone really wants you dead..." The Joker leader stepped up to Max and tickled her under her chin. Max spat him away. "And he wants this little bitch too." Again Terry was shocked. The stalker.  
  
"MAX! RUN! NOW!" Terry screamed. Max was too shocked to move, the jokers knew Terry's secret and they were in alliance with the freak stalking her. "MOVE MAX!" Terry demanded. A Joker lunged for her, causing her to scream. Terry kneed the large Joker in the stomach and went after the Joker that was lunging at Max. He punched the joker and grabbed Max by the arm. "Terry, what's going on? How did they know that you're Batman?"  
  
Terry didn't answer since he didn't know himself. After finding a safe spot to stop running, Terry flipped open his cell phone. "Bruce, it's Terry. Max and I are going to head over to your mansion." "I know. Bring her over quickly." Terry wondered how Bruce knew what was going on all the time but didn't ponder for long. "Where's your motorcycle Max? We need to get to Bruce's mansion. Now." 


	6. Bruce's mansion

Chapter 6: Bruce's mansion  
  
  
  
Terry and Max rode in silence, both of them thinking about one thing or another. Finally, when the motorcycle neared Dana's house Terry spoke up. "Do you want to stay with Dana?" Max made a face. "She's probably asleep." Terry shrugged and continued to drive. Max sighed, Terry was so stupid.  
  
Not only could he not tell that Max was head-over-heels in love with him, he couldn't tell that Dana was cheating on him. Maybe he did realize it and he didn't want to accept the truth. Well, Max had picked up on the signs. Whenever Dana gave Terry a smile it was fake, and she was barely ever around anymore. Finally, Max decided to follow Dana home. She barely walked two blocks when a tall skinny man walked up to Dana and began kissing her.  
  
If only Terry could realize…Max stopped thinking when the motorcycle reached a monstrous mansion painted gray. "Bruce's?" Max asked. "How could you tell?" Terry asked with a smirk.  
  
The two climbed off the motorcycle and walked up the front steps to the door of the mansion. When Terry rang the bell, he was surprised to see Bruce open the door. "What are you doing down here Bruce?" Terry asked. "Lucy had a day off." Bruce grunted. Lucy, Bruce's maid, hated him. She probably quit. "So, why did you need to come over here?" Bruce asked. "We need to tell you some things."  
  
Bruce ushered Terry and Max up to a small room with three armchairs and a small table. "Sit." Bruce ordered. Max sat down next to Terry and Bruce sat across from them. Bruce settled himself as Terry told him the whole story. The jokers, what happened to the stalker, everything.  
  
"The Jokers? Why would he want to hire The Jokers?" Bruce pondered aloud. Max cleared her throat and spoke, "They also knew Terry was Batman…" Bruce's head jerked up. "But how…?" Max was stunned, Bruce wasn't surprised or scared that The Jokers knew Terry's secret. "Maybe the enemy has a way to see through clothes? They're easy to get anywhere now. I saw them in some toy stores a while back." Terry suggested. Bruce shook his head, pondering. "Let Max stay here. Her home isn't safe anymore. Terry, you stay here too. You aren't safe either." 


	7. Not again...

Terry pounded at the pillow. "Damn thing, it's like a rock. How can Bruce sleep on these things?" After lots of punching and force, Terry gave up and threw the pillow across the room. He laid on his back in the center of the bed and looked over the past few days he'd experienced. But the thing that lingered in his mind was when he'd met up with the jokers outside of the arcade. What would happen now? The jokers could spread the word…but who would believe them? Terry began to relax. At least the whole city wouldn't know his secret.  
  
Terry remembered when he and Max were running…when he flipped hi cell phone open to call Bruce… "No. No! SHIT!" Terry exclaimed. He jumped off of his bed and stumbled down the hallway toward Max's room. Terry flung his friend's door open. "Max! We have to get out of here! We have to…" His eyes grew wide as he saw that his theory was right. Bruce stood in the room, an axe in his hands. Max cowered in the corner, a piece of cloth covering her mouth. 


End file.
